discfandomcom-20200223-history
Damian Marley
Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley (born July 21, 1978), better known as Damian Marley, is a reggae artist who has won three Grammy awards. 'Albums '''and tracks Studio albums *'Mr. Marley (1996) *#Trouble *#Love and Unity *#10,000 Chariots *#Old War Chant *#Party Time *#Kingston 12 *#Keep on Grooving *#Searching (So Much Bubble) *#One More Cup of Coffee *#Julie *#Me Name Jr. Gong *#Mr. Marley *'Halfway Tree '(2001) *#Educated Fools (ft. Bounty Killer & Treach from Naughty by Nature and spoken introduction from Bunny Wailer) *#More Justice *#It Was Written (ft. Stephen Marley, Capleton & Drag-On) *#Catch a Fire (ft. Stephen Marley *#Still Searchin' (ft. Stephen Marley & Yami Bolo) *#She Needs My Love (ft. Yami Bolo) *#Mi Blenda *#Where Is the Love (ft. Eve) *#Harder (Interlude) *#Born to be Wild *#Give Dem Some Way (ft. Daddigon) *#Half Way Tree (Interlude) *#Paradise Child (ft. Mr. Cheeks) *#Stuck in Between *#Half Way Tree *#Stand a Chance (ft. Yami Bolo & Treach) *'Welcome to Jamrock '(2005) *#Confrontation (ft. spoken introduction from Bunny Wailer) *#There for You *#Welcome to Jamrock *#The Master Has Come Back (Scratches by Corey Chase) *#All Night (ft. Stephen Marley) *#Beautiful (ft. Bobby Brown) *#Pimpa's Paradise (ft. Stephen Marley & Black Thought) *#Move! *#For the Babies (ft. Stephen Marley) *#Hey Girl (ft. Stephen Marley & Rovleta Fraser) *#Road to Zion (ft. Nas *#We're Gonna Make It *#In 2 Deep *#Khaki Suit (ft. Bounty Killer & Eek-a-Mouse) *#Carnal Mind (ft. Chew Stick, Bonus track) *'Distand Relatives '(Nas & Damian Marley, 2010) *#As We Enter (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Tribes at War (Nas & Damian Marley ft. K'naan) *#Strong Will Continue (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Leaders (Nas & Damian Marley ft. Stephen Marley) *#Friends (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Count Your Blessings (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Dispear (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Land of Promise (Nas & Damian Marley ft. Dennis Brown) *#In His Own Words (Nas & Damian Marley ft. Stephen Marley) *#Nah Mean (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Patience (Nas & Damian Marley) *#My Generation (Nas & Damian Marley ft. Joss Stone & Lil Wayne) *#Africa Must Wake Up (Nas & Damian Marley ft. K'naan) Special album editions *'Distant Relatives '''iTunes Edition (Nas & Damian Marley, 2010) *#As We Enter (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Tribes at War (Nas & Damian Marley ft. K'naan) *#Strong Will Continue (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Leaders (Nas & Damian Marley ft. Stephen Marley) *#Friends (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Count Your Blessings (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Dispear (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Land of Promise (Nas & Damian Marley ft. Dennis Brown) *#In His Own Words (Nas & Damian Marley ft. Stephen Marley) *#Nah Mean (Nas & Damian Marley) *#Patience (Nas & Damian Marley) *#My Generation (Nas & Damian Marley ft. Joss Stone & Lil Wayne) *#Africa Must Wake Up (Nas & Damian Marley ft. K'naan) *#Ancient People (Nas & Damian Marley ft. Junior Reid) 'Singles 'and tracks Singles *'Welcome to Jamrock '(2005) *#Roshien *#Welcome to Jamrock *#Jr. Gong the Dreadful *#''Welcome to Jamrock *#''Jr. Gong the Dreadful'' *#''Lyrical .44'' *#''Welcome to Jamrock Video *'The Master Has Come Back '(2005) *#The Master Has Come Back (Radio Edit) *#And You Be Loved (Halfway Tree Album Version) *#Road to Zion (ft. Nas, Video) *'Road to Zion '(ft. Nas, 2005) *#Road to Zion (ft. Nas) *'Beautiful '(ft. Bobby Brown, 2006) *#Beautiful (ft. Bobby Brown) *'All Night '(ft. Stephen Marley, 2006) *#All Night (ft. Stephen Marley) *'One Loaf of Bread '(2008) *#One Loaf of Bread *'As We Enter '(Nas & Damian Marley, 2010) *#As We Enter (Nas & Damian Marley) *'Nah Mean '(Nas & Damian Marley, 2011) *#Nah Mean (Nas & Damian Marley) Featured singles *'Now That You Got It '(Gwen Stefani ft. Damian Marley, 2007) *#Now That You Got It (Gwen Stefani, Album Version) *#Now That You Got It (Gwen Stefani ft. Damian Marley, Remix) *#''Now That You Got It ''(Gwen Stefani ft. Damian Marley, Single Version) *#''Now That You Got It ''(Gwen Stefani ft. Damian Marley, Video) *#''Now That You Got It ''(Gewn Stefani, Dub) *'Liquor Store Blues '(Bruno Mars ft. Damian Marley, 2010) *#Liquor Store Blues (Bruno Mars ft. Damian Marley) Album appearances *'Ganja Bus '(Cypress Hill ft. Damian Marley, 2004, ''Till Death Do Us Part) *'Love It Or Leave It Alone / Welcome to Jamrock '(Alicia Keys ft. Damian Marley, Mos Def & Common & Friends, 2005, Unplugged) *'Girlz 'Round the World '([[Morgan Heritage ft. Damian Marley, 2005, Full Circle) *'Get a Light '(Snoop Dogg ft. Damian Marley, 2006, Tha Blue Carpet Treatment) *'Culture United '(X-Clan ft. Damian Marley, 2006, Return from Mecca) *'Stand Up (Some Things'll Never Change) '(Guru ft. Damian Marley, 2007, Jazzmatazz, Vol. 4: Back to the Future) *'Cruise Control '(Mariah Carey ft. Damian Marley, 2008, E=MC²) *'I Wanna Be '(Musiq Soulchild ft. Damian Marley, 2008, OnMyRadio) *'So Sad '(The Mighty Underdogs ft. Julian Marley & Damian Marley, 2008, Droppin' Science Fiction) *'Ten Years Kashmir Mvt II '(Damian Marley, 2008, Corner Stone Cues - Eton Path) *'FIRE '(B-Real ft. Damian Marley, 2009, Smoke N Mirrors) *'Guns Up '(Chali 2na ft. Damian Marley & Stephen Marley, 2009, Fish Outta Water) *'Smoke Gets in My Eyes '(Inner Circle ft. Damian Marley & Stephen Marley, 2009, State of da World) *'I Come Prepared '(K'naan ft. Damiam Marley, 2009, Troubadour) *'Calypso Blues '(Nat King Cole ft. Damian Marley & Stephen Marley, 2009, Re: Generations) *'Liquor Store Blues '(Bruno Mars ft. Damian Marley, 2010, Doo-Wops & Hooligans) *'On de Grind '(Lil' Jon ft. Stephen Marley & Damian Marley, 2010, Crunk Rock) *'Revelations 2010 '(Raheem DeVaughn ft. Damian Marley, 2010, The Love & War Masterpeace) *'Patience '("Sabali" Version, Nas & Damian Marley, 2010, Amadou & Mariam - Remixes) *'Jah Army '(Stephen Marley ft. Damian Marley & Buju Banton, 2011, The Revelation Pt. 1: The Root of Life) Also part of... *'Damian Marley '''is also part of the rock supergroup 'SuperHeavy. Category:Discography Category:Male artist Category:Jamaican artist Category:Reggae Category:Dancehall Category:Hip hop